


Older Definitely Means Wiser

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Sam shaves and Liam is disappointed.





	Older Definitely Means Wiser

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one go around 4AM because I woke up and couldn't sleep. It's not betaed except by me so go easy on me hey? This was written as a Thanksgiving present for my favorite professor and fellow shame pit denizen. <3
> 
> Also yay for 100 works in this tag guys!

"But I've said before how much I like you with a beard." Liam all but whines at him, a pout on his face. 

 

"I look so old with it. It's all coming in grey." Sam replies, one hand rubbing his newly shaven face. 

 

"I don't care. It's sexy. My old man." 

 

"Oh shut up you're technically older than me”

 

"By five months!"

 

"Five months is a lot. Think of all the things you did in those five months.”

 

"Yes I probably solved world hunger in those first five months.” Liam says, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Whatever. You're still older than me.” 

 

"Well, if I'm older, then you should listen to my experienced wisdom and grow your beard back."

 

"I said you were older. I didn't say you were wiser.”

 

"I'm obviously the wiser of the two of us. More life experience you know."

 

"Don't start with that. It's not my fault I was a child star.”

 

"Oh yes, poor Sam, touring the country, going on shopping sprees with Macauly Culkin..." Liam says, starting to chuckle at how hard Sam is pouting.

 

"You can stop laughing now.”

 

Liam laughs harder, glasses thrown on the table as he wipes tears from his eyes. He looks at Sam who's a little hunched, shoulders up around his ears and face a little pouty. 

 

"Aww babe. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. C'mere. I'll kiss you better.”

 

Sam just pouts more.Liam finally crosses the small distance between them on the sofa and kisses Sam. "I'm sorry.”

 

Sam sighs against Liam's mouth, one hand reaching up to stroke the shaved side of Liam's head. "I suppose you're forgiven”

 

"I could grow my hair long," Liam suggests.

 

"Only on top," Sam says. "I like the fuzzy sides."

 

"So you're saying you like me on top?" Liam says, giggling.

 

"I think everyone knows I like you on top." Sam replies, hands still stroking Liam's head. 

 

"You're just so subby it's not even funny. Just obvious." 

 

Sam growls and Liam just laughs and shoves him down onto the couch. Sam makes a happy noise.

 

"Oh, was this what you wanted? Did you pick that whole fight just for this?" Liam asks, pinning Sam's wrists.

 

Sam just grins up at Liam who rolls his eyes fondly.    
  


"Brat."    
  


He pushes harder on Sam's wrists and Sam whines loudly, hips grinding upwards against Liam's. Liam's eyes slip shut as he growls softly, his own hips moving downward. The friction, even through four layers of clothes, is enough to make them both shudder. Liam shifts his grip so that one hand is encircling both of Sam's wrists as he stands, pulling Sam with him. 

 

“Bedroom.” Liam growls, releasing Sam and giving him a gentle shove in that direction. 

 

Sam turns and walks backwards, one hand running down his chest to grope himself through his jeans. He bites his lip and moans a little, hand squeezing his cock. Liam grabs him by the hips and spins him, slamming him face first into the wall, winding him momentarily. 

 

“You are determined to be a brat tonight aren't you?” 

 

Liam holds Sam against the wall with his forearm planted firmly in the middle of his back as his free hand gets his own belt undone and out of the loops. He wraps the belt tightly around Sam's wrists, binding them at the small of his back. God, Liam loves seeing Sam like this, panting desperately, hands bound and completely at Liam's mercy.

 

“March.” Liam growls, pulling Sam away from the wall and pushing him towards the bedroom. 

 

Sam whines but goes easily, the fight seeming to drain out of him. Liam knows better than to trust that but he lets it be for now as they make it to the bedroom. He unties Sam's wrists, rubbing at the faint marks the leather left behind before stepping away to sit on the bed. 

 

“Strip for me. And make it good. I want a show baby boy.” Liam purrs as he settles back against the pillows, opening his jeans and pulling his cock out as he stares at Sam. 

 

_ Fuck _ . Sam hates it when Liam makes him do this. Puts him on display, makes him  _ work _ for it. He fumbles his phone out and finds some music, shaking some of the tension out of his shoulders as he turns away from Liam, hips beginning to move to the music. Sam looks over his shoulder at Liam and bites his lip as he unbuttons his shirt before slowly letting it fall to the floor. 

 

“That's it. Good boy.” 

 

A shiver runs through Sam with those words and he bites back a whimper as he unbuckles his belt and slides it out of the loops, dropping it on his discarded shirt. The music is a steady beat in his ears and he continues to move his hips as he opens his jeans. He bends down as he slides them down, leaving just a pair of skimpy black boxers briefs behind. Hands come around his waist and Sam startles briefly before relaxing against Liam's chest. 

 

“That was a good show but I'll take over from here,” Liam growls as he slides a hand down the front of Sam's underwear to wrap around his cock. 

 

He strokes Sam slowly, going from base to tip and back again, thumb rubbing gently at the crown on each upstroke. Sam grabs Liam's forearm, nails digging in as he rocks his hips into Liam's grip. The music is still playing and Liam grinds into Sam's ass to the beat, a chuckle tickling Sam's ear. Sam whines, head falling back onto Liam's shoulder says Liam rakes his nails across Sam's stomach. 

 

“Alright Sammy. On the bed for me, hands and knees.” 

 

Sam scrambles to obey, kicking his underwear off before climbing on the bed, head down on a pillow and his ass in the air. He turns to watch as Liam stalks over after grabbing his belt off the floor. 

 

“Just eight strokes. For being a grade A brat.” Liam purrs, folding his belt in half and holding tightly to the ends. 

 

He brings the belt down on Sam's ass and Sam gasps, tears forming in his eyes before the second hit even lands. Sam shivers with every hit, hands clenched tightly in the pillow under his head. Liam pauses after four, hands rubbing and pinching at the red welts on Sam's ass. Four more land in quick succession, the last two hitting the backs of Sam's thighs and he sobs loudly, whole body trembling.

 

“Good boy. So good for me Sammy.” Liam says as he lays across Sam's back, rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against Sam's sore ass. 

 

Sam hiccups on a sob, tears rolling down his cheeks from the pain in his ass and the fact that he's so hard and wants to come so bad. Liam moves to get the lube from the nightstand, moving back behind Sam as he pops it open and pours some in his palm. 

 

“Fast and rough or slow and gentle?” Liam asks, fingers rubbing at Sam's hole. 

 

“Fa...fast and rough.” Sam moans. 

 

Liam grins, “Good answer.” 

 

He pushes two fingers into Sam, twisting them and pressing down just to make Sam shout. Liam preps Sam quickly, both of them a little too turned on for anything slower. A few strokes of his hand has Liam's cock slick with lube and he pushes into Sam with one smooth slide until his hips meet Sam's ass. 

 

“Fuck Sammy. You're always so  _ tight _ . You feel so fucking good around my cock.” Liam growls. 

 

Sam is grasping the headboard, fingers white knuckled as Liam sets a quick pace. Liam never got undressed and his jeans rub almost painfully against Sam's ass. It's the cusp of too much, that fine line Liam is so good at keeping Sam on. The pain and pleasure start to twist together in his brain and Sam feels that familiar haze begin to settle in his brain. 

 

Liam notices the moment Sam goes a little bit boneless under him, fingers relaxing their death grip on the headboard and his torso settling further into the bed. This is what Liam was waiting for, that moment of surrender, of *submission*, when Sam lets go and just lets Liam take charge of his body, his pleasure. 

 

“There's my good baby boy. So good for me Sam. Such a good boy.” Liam pants, hands moving to press against Sam's back and keep his torso flat against the bed, his ass in the air. 

 

The change in angle means Liam's cock is nailing Sam's prostate and Sam keens loudly. 

 

“Touch yourself for me Sammy. Make yourself come on Daddy's cock.” 

 

Sam shudders and wraps a hand around himself, stroking quickly. It only takes half a dozen strokes for Sam to clench down around Liam as he comes with a loud moan. Liam grits his teeth, hands moving to grab Sam's hips as he pounds into him, chasing his own orgasm. It hits him suddenly, a groan torn from his throat as his hips stutter against Sam's ass. They're both breathing heavily and Liam takes a moment to kiss the back of Sam's neck before pulling away and standing up to strip. He uses his t-shirt to clean them up a bit because Sam gets clingy when he's dropped and Liam hates leaving him even if it's just to go to the bathroom for a towel. 

 

“You good Sammy?” Liam rumbles, voice a bit hoarse. 

 

“Mmm. Yep.” Sam says, popping the final ‘p’ and giggling a little. 

 

Liam chuckles and curls an arm around Sam, pulling him close. He's so grateful for this man, the yin to his yang, the light to his dark, his perfect match. And here, in this moment, he's perfectly content. 


End file.
